An object to be printed may be processed to provide the control data for printing the object which includes data to control the amount of printing material to deposit at a given location or the object may be processed as to its fitness for printing purposes. The amount of printing material to be deposited at any one location on a medium, during the printing process, is determined by the properties of the object being printed at that location, for example, color, opacity, rigidity, flexibility, conductivity, magnetism, porosity which would be produced at a given location based on the combination of the medium and printing materials. If amounts of printing material cannot be determined for the properties at any one location, the object may be considered unfit for printing purposes.